The Alamo
by FluffDucklings
Summary: Alfred searches the ruins of the Alamo to find Texas.


**A/N: **I freaking love Texas. Both the state and my OC. She's so adorable! /pinches cheeks  
>Ahem. Now for some Texas history with a lightheart~<p>

Texas has had six flags held over it: Spain, France, Mexico, Republic of Texas, United States of America, and Confederate States of America in that order – then, of course, the US flag again since the Con. dissolved.  
>Two Spanish guys settled in Texas first, on accident, and when France had the Louisiana Territory, they felt threatened and made San Antonio. Then Texas became part of Mexico after their Independence from Spain even though US officials thought Texas should be theirs after purchasing Louisiana from France. There was an unrest in Mexico-Texas and they revolted, there was the Goliad Massacre, and the Battle of San Antonio and then we had our own republic. Polk made us a state, then the Civil War happened, yadda yadda, then we were annexed back into the US and here we are~<br>I used the Battle of the Alamo as where Alfred finds Texas because it was a very significant battle even though we lost. The battle lasted four days after a Declaration of Independence was signed and Texas had become its own Republic. (You should really read up on it. The Mexican soldiers there did some real nasty things to the Texians, which makes it quite interesting...)  
>Annabelle, in this little drabble, is not yet owned by Alfred, so she doesn't know who he is. But, not even a year later, thoughts of annexation to the US began so… Alfred would be her Big Brother until Polk won Texas over and annexed it into statehood. Make sense? Yeah… shot Oh, and, if any of my history is wrong, please feel free to correct me. I hate when I get something wrong. .w.

Please excuse the abruptness of this whole thing...  
>I don't own Useless Italy.<p>

* * *

><p>Alfred walked the ruined walls of the Alamo in San Antonio. His men were dead and who had survived had escaped. But, he still had not found the personification of Texas. Did that mean the Republic of Texas would not last?<p>

Santa Anna had long since left, his troops following obediently behind him though, Alfred had witnessed a very gruesome sight beforehand.

He walked through the clearing gun smoke and past the wall rubble and stopped. Alfred thought he had heard a noise. A cry, maybe. He turned around and saw a little girl, rubbing her eyes with one hand and with the other, reaching out to tug Alfred's coat tail.

He crouched down and asked, "Are you okay? Where's your mama?"

"I-I don't have a mama, Mister," the girl hiccupped.

Feeling a natural, almost magnetic pull that most nation-persons and their states and provinces felt, Alfred picked her up. "What's your name, little miss?" This was Texas, right?

"I-I don't have one, Mister."

"Well, I'll just have to give you one. Would you like that?" The girl nodded, her tears drying. "How's Annabelle?"

"I like that, Mister."

"Oh, and my name's not Mister, its Alfred. Alfred F. Jones."

"Okay."

"Let's get you inside the walls – er, what's left of them. I'll get you some milk and bread and you'll be as good as new."

Alfred got her into the kitchens and sat her down on the counter, next to a sack of potatoes that had been left behind. He handed her some bread and searched through the cupboard for some fresh milk from the couple goats the Texians had had.

"Annabelle?" Alfred asked once she was full. "Do you know where you're from?"

Annabelle shook her head. "The first thing I remember is the brown men with the spicy food. They took me in and then a blonde man gave me food and shelter for a while. Then a nice lady named Mexico took care of me. But then we got separated and the next thing I remember, I was here."

"Mexico? Do you mean Katrina?" Annabelle nodded. "Can I tell you something special, Annabelle?"

"What kind of special, Alfred?"

"My other name is America. And I think your other name is Texas. Do you know what that means?"

"Miss Mexico said that she was called Mexico because she represents the land."

"That's right. So that means you represent Texas and I represent this whole place. Is that alright?"

"I guess so." The child looked at her hands and the bread with a wise gaze far beyond her age. "Um, Alfred? Does that mean you are my Big Brother?"

"Mmm, if you want me to be your brother, I can."


End file.
